


A Story in a Word

by RADifer



Series: Radifer's Month of Writing: KLance Edition [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Galra Guard Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), I may have another story coming from this, Identity Issues, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kick, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Letter, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Mentioned Allura (Voltron), One Word Prompts, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Roleswap, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), dream - Freeform, enemy, just for one chapter, kinda???, my hand slipped, reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer
Summary: Next segment of the 30 day Challenge by Tumblr's Lavosse! Each story is prompted by a single word.This particular set will have various genres with various degrees of canon-concurrency. The OTP for this challenge is KLance. I love my dumb boys. Link to the challenge is in the notes of the first chapter!Updated Quasi-daily





	1. Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Lance writes a love letter to Allura. Keith gets it instead. OR Space Dad is stressed out by his stressful space sons. 
> 
> I thought this was gonna be a little more... something than it is... but it quickly got ridiculous and these boys.... goddess I love them.
> 
> https://lavosse.tumblr.com/post/141932906062/writing-prompts-or-30-day-otp-drabble-challenge?fbclid=IwAR1p8XRuGbMysZtulhf2q3weBtNpR9uP_plXGS473l8pT53EM1DLYyElIzM

Shiro didn’t expect the pounding at his door at 6 AM earth time. The castle was usually quiet at this hour with him being the only conscious soul. So, to say the sudden sound didn’t startle him out of his morning workout routine was an understatement. He fell the floor with an  _ oomph _ after his feet lost their focus mid-kick. 

 

“Door’s open,” he called. 

 

The door flew open and Keith stomped inside. He was already talking, words running out of his mouth a mile a minute, and Shiro was struggling to right himself to a sitting position on the floor  _ and  _ catch up. 

 

“-and I thought he hated me! It just doesn’t make any sense Shiro-” Keith paused- “Uh… Shiro? Why are you on the floor?” 

 

“I thought I’d practice for my funeral.”

 

Keith groaned, holding out his hand to help him up. “Ugh, Shiro, I don’t have time for your depressive humor.” 

 

Once Shiro was sitting cross-legged on the floor, he stretched his neck and asked, “So, what’s the problem, Keith?”

 

Keith plopped down beside him. “This,” he said, shoving a piece of crumpled paper in his face. 

 

Shiro straightened it out, holding it out and reading it aloud. “Your eyes sparkle like the stars, and your smile shines like the sun. My heart warms every time I see you, and every day I wish you were mine-”

 

“Stopstopstopstop.” Keith covered his reddening face with his hands, curling into himself. Shiro quirked a brow at him but continued reading the letter to himself. When he reached the end and saw the tag, he shook his head. 

 

“So, where did you find this, Keith?” 

 

“Inside my training room locker!” Keith growled and pushed himself off the floor. He started pacing in front of Shiro. 

 

Shiro expected this. Keith never handled confessions well, especially ones from the other boys in his class, so he just leaned his elbows on his knees and watched the boy blow off steam. 

 

“Just when I was rationalizing my gaydar being wrong for once in my life, he just  _ does this _ !! I mean, how can he flirt with Allura and then just suddenly  _ come on to me like this?! _ ” 

 

“Perhaps he likes both you and Allura and is working out his feelings?” Shiro offered. 

 

Keith conceded to that option, but he still was boiling. “Okay, sure, yeah. But he hasn’t acted remotely queer these past few weeks. Why would he just switch to me all of a sudden? He’s been dead set on Allura since the start.”

 

“Then maybe it was meant for Allura but put it in the wrong locker?”

 

Keith didn’t like that. “No, he should know that is my locker. Her’s is opposite mine. On the other wall. This has to be for me. He’s flirted with me on and off since we found the Blue Lion. There’s no way that’s not for me!”

 

Shiro sighed.  _ Here we go _ . “If he’s been dead set on Allura since the start, but he’s been flirting with you, maybe he’s been backing off to figure out who he actually likes?”

 

“Then my locker?! Why me?!”

 

Patience yields focus, Shiro. Patience yields focus. “You really can’t accept that a boy likes you, can you?” 

 

Keith’s arms fell limply to his sides. He stared at the floor, his trademark scowl on his face. Shiro chuckled, standing up and wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“You like him back, I guess?” he asked; Keith bit his lip and gave a small nod. “Thought so. Then how about you respond, and ask him if it was really meant for you if you are still unsure.”

 

“I don’t want to talk to him about this, Shiro.”

 

“Then write to him about it.” 

 

Keith looked up at him, a worried glint in his eyes. He wasn’t good with his feelings, Shiro knew that he wasn’t good expressing himself, but he had to take the leap and practice. Well, maybe not a leap. Baby steps. 

 

So, Shiro helped him write the letter. Keith left his room after an hour or so, ready to deliver it. 

  
  


After lunch, Shiro was again in his room, sifting through reports from Voltron’s allies. He decided to take it easy and do his work while lounging in his bed. He had sorted through each report, categorized them in separate folders on his database, and color-coded them by Pidge’s suggestion/demand. He was about to read through the final one when his door was pounded on again. Lance’s voice came from the other side.

 

“Shiro! We need to talk! I have a problem!”

 

Shiro got up and went to ask what was wrong, but found Lance had already started talking through the door about whatever issue he was having. When the door slid open, Lance was flailing about and mid-sentence. 

 

“-and I thought he hated me! It just doesn’t make any sense Shiro-” 

 

That sounded familiar. 

 

“Lance! Calm down!” Shiro pulled the younger paladin inside and ran his hand through his hair. Hands on his hips, he asked, “What’s the problem?” 

 

“I already told you the problem!” Lance said. 

 

If Shiro were honest, he’d rather deal with Keith’s gay panic over Lance’s general one. “Yes, but you were talking to the door a mile a minute and it couldn’t translate for me.”

 

Lance huffed, removing himself out of Shiro’s grasp. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back jeans pocket and handed it to him. 

 

“Keith left this in my locker.” 

 

Shiro unfolded the letter and read it aloud. The first part he recognized. The second… oh, Keith. “Dear Lance, I have to say this was semi-unexpected. I admit I’ve questioned your sexuality since we met at the garrison, but I didn’t expect you to pick me. I’m not good with words, but I want to try to respond similarly to your letter.” The next part was hastily scrawled on the piece of paper, with an arrow in blue ink pointing to it in the margins. Shiro remembered the rest of the letter, having helped Keith write it, but this part… “Roses are red. Violets are apparently (even though they aren’t) blue. If you actually do like me, I may like you too.” 

 

Shiro felt himself cringe in Keith’s place.   

 

Lance’s face was buried in his hands. He refused to look up, even after Shiro asked if he was alright. Shiro didn’t finish the rest of the letter. He stood there, shuffling a bit, waiting for Lance’s reaction. 

 

“Listen… Lance,” Shiro began, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the far wall, “if you-”

 

“WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE SHIRO?!” 

 

Shiro flinched at Lance’s outburst. Cute? Keith’s poor attempt at a poem was cute? He was about to ask what Lance meant when Lance went ahead and answered it. 

 

“I have been trying to forget about him. I really have. I thought he hated me. I would attempt to flirt and it never lands, and he’d pick on me, so I thought it was a big fat NO. So, I thought I’d take another shot with Allura cause she’s really pretty and a princess and is super cool, but then he does THIS!!! I don’t know-”

 

“Whoa whoa whoa. Lance. Slow down.” Shiro guided Lance to the bed and sat him down on it. “So, what you were saying is that this is a mistake? The letter was for Allura?” 

 

Lance looked up at him. Deer in headlights. The poor boy was bi-panicking and Shiro was assigned by the gods of the gay to help. Great. “Yeah… but…” 

 

“But?” Shiro urged. 

 

“It’s not really a mistake? I mean if Keith likes then… this is fine?” 

 

Shiro smiled, patting Lance’s shoulder. “Exactly. How about you go talk to him? Settle this out.”

 

“Okay.” Lance stood from the bed and took his leave. Before the door shut behind him, she turned and asked, “It’ll be okay, right Shiro?” 

 

Shiro nodded, standing next to the keypad. “Yes, it’s going to be fine.”

 

“Thanks, Shiro.”

 

“No problem, Lance.”

 

As soon as Lance left, Shiro locked his door. He was going to pretend to be off-ship for a while. 


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a dream Allurance is canon and rants to Shiro. Lance overhears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my shorter ones. I accidentally wrote in the angst :3 Have fun :3 :3

Lance was lost again. He had zoned out after leaving the training room thinking about garlic knots and found himself in a part of the castle he didn’t recognize. This wasn’t the first time this happened, nor did he think it would be the last, and that just made the whole ordeal more stressful and frustrating. His tennis shoes squeaked as he traipsed the hallways, blindly turning corners in hopes he’d find  _ something _ he recognized. 

 

He stopped mid-step, though. He fixed a glare on the painting on the wall to his right. Large, golden framed, a portrait of King Grogory the Infirm. He put his head in his hands and screamed. 

 

“I’VE BEEN HERE BEFORE!!” 

 

Lance was practically sobbing into his jacket sleeves, silently praying to whatever space god could hear him get him out of there. At this rate, he’d be late for lunch, probably miss the evening meeting and debriefing, and perhaps even die at the Grogory’s hands. He might as well plan his space funeral here. Scrawl out his will on the wall in his own blood. 

 

He groaned, leaning against Grogory’s fancy blue cape and pantaloons, and slid down the wall. He sat on the floor with his knees to his chest. The hall was quiet for a good five minutes or so, not that Lance was exactly counting, until he heard the tapping of footsteps approaching. Finally! He was saved! Lance almost darted from his corner, but then he heard the voices. It sounded like Keith and Shiro. 

 

“... and then Lance just gets up from the table and walks over to Allura,” Keith said.

 

Keith was talking about him?

 

“Okay,” urged Shiro, “what happened next?” 

 

“He kissed her! He kissed her, Shiro like it was the most natural thing in the world!” 

 

Okay, Lance didn’t remember  _ that _ ever happening. What in space were they talking about? In what universe does he get to kiss Allura and why isn’t he in that one?

 

The footsteps stopped. Lance looked under the small corner table next to him. Keith and Shiro were standing  _ right there _ on the other side. He was hidden by the large alien plant-like thing in the vase on the table, so they probably didn’t know he was there.  

 

“And that’s when I woke up.”  

 

Lance froze, a tingle scattering through his legs and arms. This was a dream? So unfair, Keith gets to dream of him kissing Allura and he doesn’t. Wait…  _ why _ was Keith dreaming of him kissing Allura? 

 

A pregnant pause drifted between Shiro, Keith, and, unwittingly, Lance. Lance was starting to feel too big for his own skin like there wasn’t enough of him to hide into. He was uncomfortable, obviously, and for many reasons. Not only was he listening in on what seemed to be an intimate discussion between his leader and his so-called rival, but somehow he was a major part in this discussion. Lance thought of making a run for it, or crawling around the corner and making his escape before they found him. 

 

Wait, no. Then he’d be lost again. Perhaps crawl around the corner and pretend like he just walked in and ask for their help then? 

 

Shiro broke the silence before Lance could make his decision. 

 

“Well, that went in the opposite direction of your usual Lance-related dreams.” 

 

_ Wait _ .  _ Usual Lance-related…?  _ Keith dreamed of him often? What a creep!

 

Keith sighed, “What does it mean, Shiro? I swear, I thought Lance was a 100 footer. But no. He’s a twunk with a twist.” 

 

Shiro scoffed, “Twunk with a twist. That’s a creative way of calling him a muscley bisexual twink.”

 

“Well, I figured he was queer in some fashion.”

 

“And you just assumed that he was queer from the day you first met him?”

 

“Hey. My gaydar is on point.” 

 

“Adam was a horrible influence on you,” Shiro laughed. “So, ignoring your  _ on point  _ gaydar, what’s the problem with Lance kissing Allura?” 

 

“It means I’m falling for a straight boy, Shiro. And it’s gonna hurt when I land.” 

 

Keith thinks-

 

Keith is-

 

Keith likes-

 

Lance had to get out of there. It was clear this was something he wasn’t supposed to hear. His heart was racing in his chest as he attempted to right himself enough to hastily escape, but his foot caught on the leg of the table. The vase shook. 

 

“What? Who’s there?” Keith asked, defensive. 

 

Shit. Shitshitshit. He was caught. He could feel Keith’s and Shiro’s eyes staring in his direction. There was no sneaky escape now. 

 

He jumped up, laughing nervously. “H-hey guys! I was wandering around lost and I must have-” he searched for a quick lie- “must have fallen asleep here. Yeah. Think you guys can help me back to the dining hall?” 

 

Lance bit his lip, searching Keith and Shiro’s faces for the hope they bought his butchered excuse. Shiro’s eyes were wide and he was glancing back and forth between him and Keith. Keith… he was red. Face. Ears. Neck. The whites of his eyes were even red. Wait, was he-?

 

Keith tore past him. Lance called for him weakly. Keith didn’t act as if he heard him. He turned the corner and his desperate footfalls faded to silence. 

 

Shiro padded up to Lance and put his hand on his shoulder. Lance couldn’t tear his gaze away from the hallway Keith ran into. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to-”

 

“I know,” Shiro said as he squeezed his shoulder, “but I think we should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! To be clear on the gay slang used in this fic. 
> 
> 100 footer: A man so obviously gay you can see it from 100 feet. 
> 
> Twunk: A term I learned while researching our community's slang for the fic. It's a muscley twink, apparently. 
> 
> Twink: A small, more effeminate gay man. 
> 
> Twunk with a twist: a weird phrase I made for Keith to say when he thought Lance might be gay, but then WHOOPS WAIT NO HE MAY BE BI. Keith still doesn't know. 
> 
> Part of me wants to continue this? I am not sure.


	3. Thole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns he's Altean. It's painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day prompt! In Lavosse's challenge it was Urban dictionary, but I can't get to their word of the day page? However that works? And I dont intend on subscribing so there's that. 
> 
> I went with Merriam Webster. 
> 
> Word of the day: Thole
> 
>  
> 
> Definition:  
> chiefly dialectal : endure
> 
> Did You Know?  
> Thole has a long history in the English language. It existed in Middle English in its current form, and in Old English in the form tholian, but in these modern times, it tholes only in a few of England's northern dialects. It has, however, a linguistic cousin far more familiar to most English speakers: the word tolerate traces back to Latin tolerare, meaning "to endure, put up with," and tolerare and tholian share a kinship with the Greek verb tlēnai, meaning "to bear." Unrelated to our featured word thole, there is another (also very old) thole, which can be used as a synonym of peg or pin, or can refer to either of a pair of pins set in the gunwale of a boat to hold an oar in place.
> 
> Examples:
> 
> \--There was now temptation to resist, as well as pain to thole." — Robert Louis Stevenson, Kidnapped, 1886  
> \--"They view bad weather—whether it be a temperature of minus 14 or the northerly wind that comes howling down the loch—as a pleasurable challenge rather than something to be tholed." — Peter Ross, The Scotsman, 1 Oct. 2012
> 
> Source:   
> https://www.merriam-webster.com/word-of-the-day
> 
> Sorry it's late that I'm posting this, and that technically yesterday's word of the day prompt is today's word. I had to update my other fic, "Ghost of a Chance". I update that one every Thursday and would love if you checked it out!
> 
> Have fun!

It came as a surprise to the whole team. Something so unpredictable, improbable, impossible, yet there it was. The evidence stood right in front of them. Coran’s eyes watered at the sight, and Allura, despite looking as if she could break down any moment, just smiled and acknowledged the new information as diplomatically as she would anything (give or take a few prior events). Those from earth could only stare in utter shock. Pidge immediately started asking questions, and Hunk tried to hold them back. Shiro, equally intrigued, asked a few of his own, albeit of simpler content. Keith was dumbfounded.

 

Lance had just stepped out of the healing pod, two glowing marks on his cheeks and his eyes a little more colorful. An accident had happened on the previous mission resulting in him being submerged in a vat of pure quintessence. Unlike the bit that got onto Keith the first time they found the quintessence transport ship, Lance’s exposure left significant damage. Somehow, as the team discovered later, it had an effect on Lance’s DNA, pulling out traits that had been covered after years of relations and breeding. 

 

Lance had Altean ancestry. 

 

Lance was Altean. 

 

But, the effects of the quintessence didn’t stop there. His surface physical characteristics didn’t just get shifted about to give him a more Altean look. No, this transformation ran deep. His sight altered. He saw more colors than ever, ones that he never knew even existed. His hearing became acute. He heard the tiniest noises and was finally able to understand why Allura was so cranky in the morning or around Pidge when they were tapping away at their computer. He was suddenly able to lift a lot more than usual. Yes, his strength was affected as well. 

 

And these were great! He became a better fighter, a better soldier, a better paladin with these added benefits. He was already a brave fighter, but now he excelled to new heights. But then there were the… worse side effects. 

 

Pain. Ungodly pain. 

 

It wasn’t constant. It would sear through his body at the most inopportune times, though, and there were times he’d be flying Blue and just freeze in his seat, gripping the controls until his knuckles turned white, and start screaming. 

 

One day, after a particularly exhausting mission, the pain hit, full force, and Lance was incapacitated in Blue. He couldn’t even leave her cockpit. Keith was the one to find him, curled up in a ball, shaking uncontrollably, and crying. Lance couldn’t speak at that point, having blown his voice from crying out. Keith took him to the medical wing, calling for help over his communicator. 

 

“The awakened Altean DNA is probably having a hard time compromising with his Earth side,” Coran said after soothing Lance into sleep and putting him in the healing pod. “It doesn’t make too much sense, but with the damage he sustained from his contact with pure quintessence, I wouldn’t doubt it’s messed with his entire body. He practically suffered from poisoning. It was a miracle he survived in the first place.”

 

Keith watched Lance’s chest rise and fall as he slept in the pod. “How long do you think these pain spells will last?” he asked. 

 

“I haven’t the foggiest,” Coran admitted. “I’ve never seen anything like this in my life.” 

 

Keith turned to go. He needed to keep his mind preoccupied or he’d be anxious until Lance was free to leave the pod. Coran stopped him, however, with a hand firmly placed on his shoulder. 

 

“Keith,” he said, “Allura and I thought we were the last living Alteans in the universe. We thought that our species had been eradicated by the Galra.” Coran saw the uncomfortable look in Keith’s eye and felt the way he tried to move away from his touch, but he only gripped harder, looking Keith in the eye. “But somehow, some way, an Altean found their way to Earth. They survived the war and thrived with a family. As much as I would like to say we would be able to help Lance with what he’s going through… I’m afraid we can’t. If anyone can, though, it’s you, Keith. Take care of him, alright?” 

 

Keith took what Coran said to heart. Locked it in and kept it within reach. It wasn’t because of what Coran said, but because in the following days, he saw Lance’s state. Lance’s blue-violet eyes had lost the spark they once had. They shifted about when he was with the others as if not quite sure where his gaze should land. Usually confident and friendly, lacking a personal bubble, Lance kept his distance. He was quieter, by Lance’s standards, and more reserved. Keith recognized it. Recognized it all. 

 

Which was probably what prompted him to invite him over after training one night.

 

“Your room is boring,” Lance said as he sat on the bed. 

 

“If you don’t like it, you can just leave,” Keith offered. Lance dipped his head, shutting his mouth. That wasn’t what Keith wanted but, he supposed he could work with it. 

 

Keith sat next to him, leaving enough space between them as to not make Lance uncomfortable. He twiddled his hands in his lap, not sure where to start. He knew he had to say something, to let Lance know that if he needed him, he was always there to talk to. Keith may not be one for talking, he knew he wasn’t the most conversational paladin, but he always listened. He wouldn’t ask questions about how this transformation affected him, he wouldn’t persuade him to focus on training his newfound abilities to use in battle, he wouldn’t indulge in lengthy discussions on what he thought of his heritage and how he believed it manifested in his family, he wouldn’t give him unsolicited advice… Keith would sit and listen to whatever Lance needed to get off his chest and only respond if Lance wanted him to. Because that's what Lance needed. That was what  _ he  _ needed when he was in the same position. 

 

Keith couldn’t get a single word out. 

 

The pain was back with a vengeance, and Lance was curling in on himself beside him. Keith stared at him, wide-eyed, hands outstretched to help, but he had no clue what to do. 

 

“Oh god  _ oh god dios please _ ,” Lance cried, tears streaming down his face. He clawed at the air around him, searching for something to grab onto, until, almost blindly, he latched himself onto Keith, clutching at his shirt. 

 

Keith froze. He didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to handle this situation? This was the closest the two of them had come in contact with each other, aside from their normal training room brawl. Keith was brought back to his senses by Lance’s shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Tears stained his shirt, but Keith didn’t even think about that. He wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him tight. 

 

“It hurts.  _ It hurts _ ,” Lance croaked. Keith rubbed circles into his back, hoping the motion would soothe Lance’s emotions, if not his pain.

 

“I know,” Keith choked. “I’m here. I’m here.”  


	4. Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Prince of Altea, is not happy with his sister's engagement to Prince Lotor of Daibazaal. As he's leaving her room after a discussion about his feelings, he runs into a suspicious galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the one word prompts segment of Lavosse's 30 Day Challenge! 
> 
> My hand slipped. I liked this idea too much. I may write more on it. Help. 
> 
> Today's word: Enemy
> 
> Hope you all like!

Lance drummed his fingers on his sister’s vanity, watching her swirl about in front of her standing mirror. Allura straightened the bow at the collar of her dress, meeting his eyes in their reflection. She sighed and clapped her hands to her sides. 

 

“Why can’t you be happy for me?” she asked. 

 

“What? Who’s not happy? I’m certainly happy.” His words were as stiff as his smile. 

 

Allura gave him a disbelieving look in the mirror and smoothed down her skirt. “Well, you don’t  _ look  _ happy. You have that constipated look you always get when you eat glumberries.” 

 

“I do-” Lance attempted to protest, but the curve of Allura’s brow gave him the impression that was a fruitless effort. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I just don’t understand why you would agree to this, Allura.”

 

“I told you,” Allura said, “the engagement is part of the peace treaty between our nations.” 

 

“So? You’re going to marry this Galran Prince Lotor just because of some dumb treaty?” 

 

His sister sighed, moving to her bed and sitting down. She patted the spot next to her on the mattress, indicating he should sit beside her. Lance did so with a huff and crossed his arms and legs, refusing to look at her. Allura put a hand on his knee. 

 

“Daibazaal and Altea have been warring off and on for centuries. Despite their king taking an Altean as his bride, even. We need this treaty for our people. By combining the ruling powers, the war will finally be able to cease. It’s my duty as crown princess to bear this burden, you know that.” 

 

Lance did know. Lance knew that whatever political move their father made, he and Allura were to be dragged along by the scruffs of their necks all under the guise of duty. He also knew that Allura was a person. She wasn’t some political pawn. 

 

“You don’t even know him,” Lance muttered. 

 

“I will get to know him.” 

 

“But will this make you happy??” 

 

“I’ll be happy knowing my people are safe from the tyranny of war.” 

 

Lance groaned, standing up from the bed. He whirled around to face her, arms outstretched in an ambiguous direction. “You sound just like Father! Duty this, duty that! What about  _ you _ , Allura?! He’s the enemy. The son of our greatest enemy. How could you even consider this a good idea?” 

 

Allura merely shook her head. “You’ve been talking with Mother again, haven’t you?” 

 

“As head of the royal battalion, I would say she knows what she’s talking about, and our enemy more than  _ Father _ does.” 

 

“Lance, I really don’t want to be having this discussion with you right now. We have less than a Varga before we are to meet mother and father and Prince Lotor at the dining hall. I don’t want to be angry when I introduce myself.” 

 

“Alright, fine! I’ll leave!” Lance turned to go, stomping his way to the door. After he exited, he quickly leaned back in to say, “Also, no. Those shoes do not go with that dress. They are completely different hues. Try a pair of black heels. Assert your dominance over the prince by being taller.” He heard Allura’s laugh ring out as he headed towards his room to collapse on his bed for the next half-Varga. 

 

The walk to his room wasn’t a long one, but it did involve a few twists and hallway exchanges. The suns were setting outside the castle, and the glowstones lit up in response. A lovely violet ambiance settled in the dark halls of the castle, subtly bluing with the dying red sunlight. Lance felt peaceful, calm even, despite the anxiety nagging at the back of his conscious. His ears twitched at the sound of the castle mice scuttering about the marble floor. He searched the shadows for them, hoping it was Platt, since he was the only one Lance had been able to pet. He was so distracted he didn’t see that he wasn’t the only one rounding the corner. 

 

Lance collided with a fast-moving body and was knocked to the floor. Thinking it was a servant, Lance prepared to royally snap at the offender, until he saw a hand being offered to him. 

 

A furry, purple, clawed hand. 

 

Lance’s eyes darted up to catch the golden gaze of a Galra soldier staring back at him. A Galra soldier. In his castle. Standing over him. Lance had hoped if this situation ever arose, he would break out of fight or flight mode swinging, but, as he feared, his body chose the strange third option which was freeze. He sat there sprawled out on the floor, mouth ajar, while the Galra sputtered an apology. Lance’s brain short-circuited, forgetting all of his defense training, and only coming up with one thought as he gazed into those shining eyes.  

 

Pretty.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

 

The spell encircling Lance was broken. He came to his senses, and sprung back up to his feet, smacking the soldier’s hand away. “Pretty rude of you to just be running about the castle and not even be looking where you’re going!” Lance said. He crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly but angled his feet into a stable stance in case the need to defend arose. 

 

“Excuse me?” The galra straightened his back, dumbfounded. Lance swore he could see a flash of irritation in his expression. “I said I was sorry.”

 

Lance flipped his white bangs out of his eyes and tilted his chin up. His eyes narrowed, staring down the intruder. “That doesn’t matter. What  _ does _ matter is that you are a stranger in  _ my _ castle roaming about the halls as if you permitted.” 

 

The realization and fear that unveiled in the other’s eyes gave Lance a smug warmth in his chest. He continued, “You know what we do to trespassers here? A fate worse than beheading, I can tell you that.  Now, I’m feeling mischievous. I’m required by the King to warn the guards of  _ any suspicious activity  _ that goes on in the castle. However, if you tell me who you’re with and your reason for being here, I may just let you off with a warning.” 

 

The Galra took a step back and hastily bowed. Lance blinked having not expected this to be so easy.

 

“I apologize, Your Highness,” he said, “but I am here with Prince Daibazaal. I’m to guard him, you see-”

 

Lance felt the color drain from his face. He’s a guard to Prince Lotor? And he not only just  _ threatened  _ him, but even admitted he was willing to disobey direct orders from the King. There was no telling what would happen if word got out that he did this except that Lance would be severely punished for it in some way. Oh, he hoped it wouldn’t be helping Chef with crushing more glumberries for jam again. 

 

“Okay, okay! Stop!” Lance waved his hands to signal the galra to cease talking. Those otherworldly yellow eyes locked on his again. “Listen,” Lance said, “you don’t mention this to Lotor, I won’t say you were nicking things from the castle. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“But I wasn’t-”

 

“Who do you think they’ll believe?” Lance asked with a smirk. He began to walk past the guard but stopped when he was standing side by side with him. He twirled a lock of galra’s dark hair around his finger and flicked it off his shoulder. “The crown prince? Or a disposable guard?” 

 

Lance strutted past the stunned guard. When he rounded the corner, he broke into a sprint to his room and slammed the door behind him. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. He clutched at his tunic and slid his back down the door. 

 

Looks as though the enemy had already invaded the castle. 


	5. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lance was Galra in place of Keith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one for me guys XD I think it was because I partially had to transcribe the episode I based the story in. Set in Season 2 Episode 12 "Best Laid Plans."
> 
> Today's word for the one word prompt segment was Reverse. So, I reversed the roles Keith and Lance played in the show- sorta. 
> 
> I'll be working on the next segment tomorrow! I'll see you then!

One blow was all it took for Voltron to destroy the revived robeast. The crystal shield it created shattered into pieces, and the paladins watched as the monster seemed to freeze, tension dropping from its body, and float off the end of Voltron’s sword. It drifted away, slowly. The collective breath the paladins were holding let loose in their cabins. The fight was over when the defeated enemy exploded, a ring of orange light surrounding it. 

 

“Great work, Paladins!” Allura’s voice fizzled in on the intercom. “Now return to the castle so we can get back to Olkarion.” 

 

Voltron disbanded, leaving the individual lions to fly back to the hangars on their own. Lance held onto Blue’s controls tightly. His heartbeat had started to race. Part of him wished the robeast hadn’t been defeated so easily. He wished it gave them more of a fight. Anything to stretch out the time between now and returning to the control room. He was already extremely exhausted from his trip into the Weblum with Hunk, and then the battle added on top of that, but their next move wasn’t one he was keen on taking.

 

* * *

  
  


Lance took his time making sure Blue was in tip-top shape. Maybe if he searched long enough to find something, or pretend to find something amiss with Blue, he could get out of any debriefing he had to do with Allura. Sadly, this just caused Shiro to come looking for him. The sound of his footsteps echoed down the hallway, quickly approaching. Lance leaned his forehead on Blue’s leg. 

 

“You gotta help me, girl. I can’t do this alone,” he said practically begging. 

 

“Lance?” Shiro called. When he saw him, he padded over, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, it’s time to go to meet up with Allura.” 

 

“Are you sure you even need me?” Lance asked meeting Shiro’s concerned gaze. 

 

“Yes, and I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you successfully accomplished your mission.” Lance couldn’t trust the smile Shiro gave him. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

 

“Do you really think that?” 

 

There. That.  _ That _ made Shiro falter for just a moment. But that was all Lance needed to know that he really wasn’t welcomed by the princess of Altea. 

 

“I think that you are an important part of the team,” Shiro said. For once, Lance wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn’t a child. He just wanted  _ one _ direct response. Shiro continued, oblivious to Lance’s walled up emotions, “Whatever you do to help the team will be appreciated. And, let me be honest with you, Lance,” Shiro leaned in close, “even if the person you  _ want _ to notice your efforts ignores you,  _ someone _ is always paying attention.” 

 

Lance furrowed his brow, confused at whatever Shiro was saying. It was hella cryptic, Lance decided. Shiro’s hand slid down to rest between Lance’s shoulder blades, and he gently pushed him forward. 

 

“Come on, time to go,” he said. 

 

Lance wasn’t sure.

 

* * *

  
  


Allura was in the middle of a discussion with Slav, who was lounging on top of the controls. She didn’t seem too pleased with whatever Slav had said, and Lance took that as a bad sign. As he walked in with Shiro and took his place by Hunk, he cleared his throat. 

 

“Allura?” he asked, his voice wobbling slightly as he said her name. “Have you heard from Coran?”

 

Allura tilted her head back, when she heard him, but didn’t turn around. She crossed her arms. “Yes,” she said coldly. There was a pause, during which Lance was hoping she’d say more, but she didn’t. A tension filled the air. Lance moved his gaze to his boots. 

 

“So, uh…” Keith broke the silence awkwardly. Lance glanced up at him. “Are we ready to pop through a wormhole and get back to Olkarion?” Keith pointed his thumb over his shoulder to reference the ambiguous direction the wormhole would take them. Lance swore he saw Keith’s eyes flick towards him, but he wasn’t quite sure. 

 

“Yes!” Allura turned and faced Keith with a smile. “I’ve checked in with Coran and the teleduv is nearly complete.” She sighed, shifting her attention in Lance’s direction, and, for a moment, a spark of excited relief coursed through him and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Her smile was warm, but a shadow lay over it. “Hunk,” she said, “thank you for getting the scaultrite.”

 

“No problem,” Hunk replied. Lance felt cold. Hunk then wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders. “You know, Lance was there too.” 

 

That was when their eyes met. Her stare was as cold as space itself, scrutinizing and calculating. Lance felt that if he made one mistake, one toe out of line, she would be on him in a minute. He saw how she handled Ulaz. He saw how she talked with Kolivan. There was a darkness in her countenance that was now directed at him. 

 

And he didn’t know what to do with it. 

 

* * *

 

Lance had retreated to the observation deck as they prepared to wormhole. It wasn’t too far from the control room, so he could get back as soon as he was needed, but it was far enough for him to get some space. He stared out at the glittering stars galaxies away. He tried to count them, hoping that would ground him some but lost count after a hundred and seven. He finally just pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. 

 

“Lance? Are you okay?” 

 

Lance jumped in his skin, falling back and sprawling across the floor. He looked up to see Keith staring back down at him. How had he not heard him coming?

 

“Geez, Keith, warn a guy before you ninja your way behind them,” he said. 

 

“Sorry…” Keith sat down beside him, looking out the large window. “Amazing, isn’t it?” 

 

“What?” Lance righted himself and faced Keith, curious as to what he meant. 

 

“How big it is. Space, I mean. It makes Earth look like a tiny speck in the cosmos and suddenly reveals the amount of possibilities the universe has in store.” Keith finally met his eye. Lance saw concern. An emotion he half expected Keith to have lost. 

 

This triggered something in Lance. 

 

“Well, I don’t like what it’s been dishing out,” Lance said sharply. “It should have been impossible that I’m Galra, but look at me now! Allura absolutely hates me. I have no clue what’s happening-” His voice cut out and his vision went blurry with hot tears. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you being Galra,” Keith pressed. Lance looked at him, incredulous. 

 

“Nothing wrong? I’m part of a species that has destroyed whole civilizations and enslaved half the universe!” 

 

Keith looked at him cooly, placing his hand on the marble floor near Lance’s thigh. “But that’s not  _ you _ , Lance.”

 

“How do you know that?! I don’t even know that. Allura is for sure that-” 

 

“Because I know you. I know you in ways Allura doesn’t.” 

 

This gave Lance’s anxiety a stop. He couldn’t freak out and process this information at the same time, so his body chose to regard Keith with the most skeptical expression it could make. Keith took his hand in his and squeezed it. 

 

“I may have… lied… when I acted like I didn’t recognize you when we saved Shiro.” Keith explained, his voice cracking as it did when he was embarrassed. “I didn’t know how to react when I saw you, so I just… I don’t really know. But I do remember you from the garrison. I remember how you would sing on your way to classes, and how you would try to flirt with the girls in our class, but fail. I remember how every time you made a good grade in physics you would do a dance in your seat. I remember when you would cry behind the admissions building when you thought no one was watching over being away from home.”

 

Lance flushed deeply. He couldn’t figure out how Keith would have figured out any of that, especially the last one. He wasn’t too happy that Keith had been spying on him either, but something about the confession felt genuine, even kind. Lance let himself hold onto Keith’s hand, and even let himself grip it firmly. The smallest touch was grounding. 

 

“What I’m saying,” Keith continued, letting out a deep breath, “is that from how I got to know you, there’s no way that you could be like the galra. Like  _ Zarkon _ . Those that follow him and those like Kolivan and the rest of the Blades are two different kinds of people. Like how there are different kinds of people on earth. Allura doesn’t seem to see that. While I understand where she’s coming from and why she acts the way she does, I certainly can’t agree with her.” 

 

Lance let his body relax. He let all his defenses down, all his tension fall. He didn’t let go of Keith’s hand though. 

 

“You’re a good person, Lance.”

 

Lance couldn’t help but reciprocate that comforting smile. Perhaps, Allura’s opinion of him wasn’t as important after all. 


End file.
